iLikeSomeone
by ilovemuffincakes
Summary: Sam and Freddie are fighting as usual.Will Sam reveal something to Carly that could ruin their friendship? CAM oneshot.


**Disclaimer's Note: **Sadly, I do not own iCarly. :(

* * *

"Sam…" Carly sighed as I threw yet another insult at Freddie.

"What?! He's the one who can't take a hint!" I cried, exasperated. Freddork's been trying to get Carly to go out with him for years, and no matter how many times she says no, he _still_ doesn't get it. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I yell at him. "She didn't want to go out with you the first, second, tenth, or hundredth time you asked her, so why would she want to now?"

"You never know, Sam! She could change her mind!" the nerd replied. God, it doesn't even sound like _he_ believes what he's saying. I voice this thought. He sighs in defeat, mumbles something along the lines of "gotta go take my tic bath" and leaves Carly's apartment. I sigh contentedly, pleased with my work, and flop down on the couch, flipping the TV on as I go.

"Why'd you do that, Sam?" Carly asks, in that same tone she always uses on me. Kind of like a mom uses on a kid that never does anything right.

I flip the TV off and stare at the blank screen, thinking of an answer that would satisfy her. I can feel her eyes burning a hole in the back of my head, but I don't want to turn toward her until I'm confident that I have a believable lie ready. If I told her the truth, she'd be horrified. You see, the real reason I'm so hard on Fredweird is because he's in love with Carly. I'm also in love with Carly. But he has more of a chance with her because he's a guy and I'm a girl and Carly likes boys, and that drives me absolutely _insane_. I haven't told Carly that I'm in love with her, or even that I'm into girls, because I'm afraid that she would freak out and be totally disgusted with me. If I lost her, I don't know what would happen to me. I would probably end up either in prison or dead. Neither situation sounds good to me at the moment, so I'll just stick with lying to her.

I'm brought out of my reverie by Carly clearing her throat, meaning that I should probably answer her sometime soon. "It's just…How many times has he asked you out? Like, a bajillion?" she chuckles at this, and I stare at her incredulously. "It's not funny! It's annoying! He can't take a frickin hint! You've turned him down every single time and he still doesn't get it! It just pisses me off that he's so _damn _persistent…" I trail off, my head lowering as I do so. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll ap-apol-apolo-" the word gets stuck in my throat. Carly is giggling, and it takes all of my willpower not to bust up laughing with her.

"Is it that hard to say, Sam?" she says between giggles. I nod. She laughs harder. "You don't have to _apologize_." She chuckles. "I'm not mad." I'm visibly relieved. Apologizing to Freddie would be torture. I look at her, my best friend of 8 or so years, and I'm reminded of why I love her. She's gorgeous. She completely understands me. She keeps me from getting into too much trouble, she allows me to treat her home as my own, and she is always, _always _good to me. What's not to love?

My thoughts are interrupted by her hand flailing around in my face. "Hellooooo? Sam, you in there? Jeez, someone's spacey today." I jolt back to reality and grin sheepishly.

"Sorry. I was just…thinking." I shrug. I'm desperately hoping that she doesn't ask what I'm thinking about, because I hate lying to her, but it's to no avail.

"Thinking? You?" she raises an eyebrow questioningly, and I'm actually hurt by the fact that she doesn't believe I think very much. "What about?"

Ahhh shit. "Just…you know…stuff…" I reply; quite lamely, if I do say so myself. Now she knows something's up.

"What kind of stuff?" she asks, and I honestly don't know what to say. In my head, I'm picturing a road in some random countryside. There's a fork in it, and not the kind you eat with. One road is like, if I told Carly everything, right here and now. The other one is the one that I have chosen to take right now. The one where I make something up and see the hurt and betrayed look in her eyes when she realizes I'm not telling her the truth. Yeah, that one.

"Have you ever liked someone that you knew would never like you back? And you're afraid that if you tell them that it'll ruin your friendship?" wait, what? Did that come out of my mouth? But that's not what I wanted to say! Oh God, I don't see this going well…My eyes are wide in disbelief, and I think she's getting the feeling that I didn't mean to say that by the look on my face. I gulp, but don't say anything more. Her eyes widen and realization flashes across her face, and I know I'm screwed. I look down in shame and my face turns redder than I ever thought possible. "You're not mad, are you?"

"What? Mad? Why would I be mad? I finally understand why you're so mean to Freddie!" I give her a weird look because, I mean seriously, what kind of girl is this excited over her best _girl_ friend having a crush on her?

"You…you do?"

"Yes! You're jealous because he likes _me_ and not _you _because you like him!" she exclaims, and I'm utterly and completely shocked. Me? Like Freddork? Psh. But I go along with it, because it's better for the both of us if she believes I like...Fredward.

"Yeah…but please don't tell anyone! It'll ruin my image!" I beg, poking my bottom lip out. I would rather not have everyone thinking that I like Freddie.

She rolls her eyes, like she was expecting me to say this, and complies. I thank her, a new-found joy bubbling up inside me. I just bought myself some much needed time to sort out my thoughts. I'm grinning like a fool, and apparently it's contagious because she is too. Then my eyes meet hers, and all traces of happiness whoosh out of me like air out of a balloon, and I'm depressed again. Damn it, I can't even be happy for 10 seconds! My gaze drops to the floor once again, and I feel terrible for lying to her.

"What's wrong, Sam? You were all happy and now you're not and I'm confused." She furrows her brow, and I can't help but think how absolutely adorable she is. I get temporarily lost in her eyes, and don't notice that I'm inching forward until she has both of her hands on my shoulders and is pushing me back slightly. There is confusion written all over her face and I feel like an idiot. I don't lean back, though, but instead go forward until my lips collide with hers. She doesn't return the kiss at first, and I didn't expect her to at all, but she does and I'm surprised. Her hands leave my shoulders to wrap around my neck, and mine are roaming all over her body trying to find a good resting place. They finally settle on her waist, and as they do, I slide my tongue along her bottom lip, and she allows me entrance into her mouth. The kiss gets more intense, and I'm thinking to myself,"Thank God Spencer isn't here!" and she smiles like she's thinking the same thing, and then it's over. I pull away before she does, because I desperately need to breathe, and we're both panting heavily. "So I'm gonna go ahead and guess that it isn't Freddie you have a crush on." She breathes, and we both laugh.

"Uhh no." I grin. "Can I tell you something? Something important?"

"Well duh. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." She states, matter-of-factly.

"Okay…here goes." I take a deep breath and begin with, "I love you, Carly Shay." She looks slightly shocked. I stand up and start pacing in front of the couch. "I have been in love with you since…since I don't know when. But it's been a long time. You're beautiful, you just...get me, and you let me practically live with you. I'm not very good at this mushy love crap, Carly, but I-"

She cuts me off with a kiss. "Shut up, Sam." She murmurs, and I think to myself how if anyone else had told me to shut up I would've socked them in the face, and then she kisses me and my mind goes completely blank. She pulls away this time, and whispers "I love you too, Sam Puckett" into my ear. I smile softly as she plants kisses along my jaw line. And then my stomach growls so loud that I could've sworn there was a bear trapped in there. Maybe even a whole family of them. Carly laughs and pats my tummy, as do I.

"C'mon Cupcake, let's get some ham."

* * *

**A/N:** Review please! I'm thinking about writing more CAM stories, but i gotta get reviews first!


End file.
